


Where he used to live

by Pyromani_A



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Implied Loki/Original Female Character(s), M/M, Original Character(s), we all know what would happen after this
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 1932年，索尔在费城用一把手枪射穿了自己的脑袋。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有原创角色。

罗特列克夫人回到英国去之后，洛基决定在美国找一份工作，那种正经人做的营生。罗特列克夫人自称她婚后不久就和丈夫越过海峡，在怀特岛附近定居了下来，本该在那儿度过新婚头几年。她在宾夕法尼亚的短暂停留纯属意外。战争结束后英国人都坐船回到他们的故乡去，罗特列克夫人是其中的一员。她重新回到自己丈夫的怀抱中，洛基因此丢掉了饭碗。

他并没因此过于沮丧，多坏的事儿都总有好的一面，何况他并不爱她，他知道她也一样。跟假的法国贵族厮混教给他一点道理，其中之一是他们就像这个国家一样没法子依赖，另一些则包括他们热爱撒谎、饮酒和性爱，不同之处在于对于后者，洛基向来大大欢迎。

他花了几个礼拜做决定，某个周末，一个移民过来的酒馆老板告诉他南边或许有活计给他做。“费城已经没地方让你这种人搁脚了，哥们儿。”老板说，舌头由于醉酒而发直、眼白里一大片都发红，“我们勤勤恳恳、老实巴交的人做主的日子到了，”他打了个酒嗝，“你，洛基·莱斯密斯，你这种混蛋，只配到纳特农庄去掏马粪。”

他醉得挺厉害，再往后的话就全是一派胡言，但至少扫马厩这主意倒是提得很不赖。当晚洛基在那儿又喝了几杯。他告诉老板自己向来喜欢马这种牲畜。假如你仔细瞧，会发现这世上每匹马都有那么双湿漉漉的眼睛，又大又明亮，跟女人的眼睛一样漂亮。但女人会撒谎，马不会，这是它们更好的地方。洛基第二天就在酒馆把以往的账全结了，意思是，他从刚建好的镇中心商会偷了一笔钱，将它们的三分之一付给了酒馆老板，剩下的都揣进自己的腰包。他给了一个当地人几个子儿，叫对方通融通融，好让他在下一辆到南面去的运米车上寻个位子。生意谈得挺拢，没花他几个钱，这地方的大部分人都穷得口袋叮当乱响。

往纳特农场去的路一点儿也没修好，路面上全是浅褐色的、干巴巴的泥。洛基屁股底下就是一侧车轮，一路上都颠个没完，搞得他没法打盹儿，风景也没得看。快要天黑的时候车夫把马拉停了，洛基下了车，另外两个被马车颠得面色发白的瘦高个男人也下了车。洛基看了他们一眼，他们都跟得了什么流行病似的，两个病痨子。顺着泥路走不到一刻钟，路的右侧出现了一个歪着插在土里的木板，上头的字也是斜着的，“纳特农庄”，像是临时搞出来的路标，下头一行小字写着“招收男性劳力一名”。洛基瞧见了，转过头，咧开嘴冲着后头的两个男人笑了笑。

一个拎灯的老头让他们都进了院子。他佝偻着腰，把灯留在门口，叫他们都在原地等着。过了会儿，农庄主人跟他的夫人从里面的房间里出来，老头在他们后面跟着，手里又拿了另外一盏灯，两盏灯一前一后，将门口的一小块儿地照得很亮堂。洛基趁着光线将夫妇两人打量一番。纳特先生是个大高个，洛基不算矮小，但他比洛基块头大多了，一头颜色很深的红头发垂在肩膀上，扎成一小股，脑袋上绑着块方巾，像什么地方的水手似的。他的夫人也很高挑，金发蓝眼睛，是这个时期在美国不大能见到的那种精致长相。

纳特先生伫在原地左右看了看，搓了搓手，开口问他们的名字，此前住在哪儿。洛基是第三个回答的。“我姓莱斯密斯，先生。”他说，“先前在北边镇子，挨着城里的一间农舍干活。今天晚上我没地方住。先生。”他不说话了。纳特先生张开嘴巴想说什么，但没发出声音，他又把嘴合上了，盯着洛基眨眼睛，脸上慢慢露出一种迟疑的神情。他的夫人挽住他的胳膊，他们的手贴在一起，轻轻晃了晃。“我们只招一个。”她轻声说，声音大小恰好落在洛基耳朵里，也能让其余的另外两个人听见。纳特先生挠了挠下巴，好一会儿才发出声响。“请在这儿住一晚吧。”他说，“莱特先生，德卡司先生，明天一早我送你们回城里去。”

当天晚上，洛基在马厩旁边的小房子里过了夜。那是间先前用来暂时堆放粮草跟种子的尖顶独栋房间，泥跟砖糊起来的墙壁很干燥，散发着麦子跟老鼠屎的味道。纳特先生叫佣人招呼莱特先生和德卡司先生，他本人拿了被褥和一块遮雨布到小房子里来，帮洛基收拾出一片能躺的地方。有他帮忙，洛基什么也不想干了，靠在墙边咬着根草杆当烟抽。“你应该睡在里面的。有个空房间。”纳特先生说，“现在还好，等再过一阵子，这儿会冷得叫人没法忍。”

洛基笑了一声。“免了。”他回答，“你老婆不喜欢我跟她住在一栋房子里。这儿挺好，比我之前住的地方好多了。”纳特先生听见这话，没吱声。他沉默着干活儿，给洛基弄了一张木板床，最底下铺着一层遮雨布，上面两张床垫，一个塞满谷粒的大枕头，看着挺像那么回事儿。等他直起腰的时候，他那双蓝色的眼睛直直地望着洛基，他说：“希芙跟我没有结婚，洛基。”那眼珠里头的蓝色简直跟一整年不下雨的天空似的。洛基吐掉麦秆。屋子里点着一盏灯，里头有油跟火苗，深黄色的光从索尔手边散发出来，照在洛基脸上，有些刺眼、很热。“我知道。”他和气地说，“她只是跟你住在一起，找个地儿待。你以为我们认识多久啦？”

索尔低下头。他个头实在是高，即使他这么做，洛基也能看到他垂下的睫毛下面的眼睛。“睡吧，洛基。”他说，“晚安。”外面天已经全黑了，他把灯留下，转身踏进黑漆漆的夜色里。洛基倚在门框上瞧他的背影。马厩离主屋有好一段距离，索尔肩膀很宽，抬着头往前走，一路上身子都没歪一下，像是那些黑暗于他而言压根不存在似的。

隔天早上，洛基直睡到了临近中午。没有人来叫醒他，对一个前一晚刚刚受雇的伙计来说很是奢侈。帮佣给洛基拿来了吃的，一些玉米面和成的饼，一大碗带肉味的汤，不过里面没有肉。食物都还是热的。帮佣对洛基说：“主人叫我告诉你，他很抱歉你不能去房子里跟他们一起吃饭。”洛基点了一下头，用勺子把汤吸进嘴巴里，发出很大的声响。帮佣眼睛也没斜一下，又说：“他还说，要是你醒了，就到果园子那儿去找他。”他最后补充了一句，“在西边。穿过主屋就是。”

洛基从镇子里出来，没带什么行装。帮佣临走前将几件索尔的衣服留在房间里。都是不算太旧的那种旧衣裳，裤子的侧边被加缝过一层针脚，下面直盖住洛基的所有脚趾。他穿着它走到索尔跟前，大个子正拿着把木刷子给一头牛洗澡，瞧见洛基的模样，笑了一下。这天他脑袋上没缠那条白方巾，红色的长头发全散在脖子后面，湿漉漉地贴着头皮，“你来给园子翻翻土，好吗？”他流着汗说，“种的全是蓝靛。再过几个月就能开花，冬天采果子。”

洛基瞧了瞧他。天气不算很热，牛的尾巴在屁股后面时不时甩一下，大体来说还算安分。“我不想干那个。”他说，“我来给牛搓背，你去翻土，如何？”索尔手停下了。他眼睛睁大一点，看看牛脖子侧边的块状花纹，走过来把木刷递给洛基。“靠前站。”他叮嘱了一句，“这样它踢不到你的要害。要是你受了伤，最近的医生也要一整天才能到。”

他忘了洛基总体而言不需要医生。洛基猜测他对每个到这儿来帮工的人都这么说，不是第一回，那些之前的帮工去向就不得而知了。他用刷子沾了肥皂水往牛的脊椎抹上去，说：“索尔，哥们儿，我给你讲个故事。”索尔手里拿着一把铁制的铲子，脚底下往果园子里走，叫洛基讲得大声些。洛基讲了寡妇玛丽的故事。玛丽的丈夫有一天出海的时候淹死了，玛丽再没嫁人，过了十来年得病死了。村里的女人都觉得她跟全村的男人睡过，而她其实只跟一个路过的烟贩子亲过嘴。那男人甚至不知道她叫什么名儿。

讲完，洛基自己笑起来，笑得挺大声。索尔没笑，或者他也许笑了，只是洛基没听见，他们离得太远了，中间还隔了一堵矮矮的篱笆墙。夏季白天很长，天色开始暗下去时，他们把牛关回棚子里，收拾好东西，准备回屋子里去吃饭、上床睡觉。农庄里头没什么娱乐可言，最开头的几天，洛基每晚睡前都读点儿东西，找些不怎么样的段落在旁边画画，用烧了一半的炭条，画黑色的牛、马嚼子、果园往外的树林。后来帮佣告诉他蜡烛不够用了，他晚上吃完饭就直接爬上床，手淫，擦干净，然后闭起眼睛睡觉。

有那么一天，洛基问索尔有没有仔细看过那片果园西面的树林。当时索尔光着膀子擦身子，他刚给那天他们洗过的母牛接生，两只小牛犊，生下来还不到半个钟头就能歪着蹄子走路了。索尔坐在一大桶凉水后面，身上既有汗也有水珠，他拧着毛巾叫洛基再说一遍，他没听清。“你知道那片树林像什么吗？”洛基说，两只眼睛都盯着索尔裸着的上半身，乳头居然是粉橘色的。“骷髅。”他自己接下去，“我一直觉得它们像什么东西，想啊想，昨天晚上才想出来，哥们儿，那林子里的树就像一个个骷髅立在那儿似的。”他笑起来。

索尔没说话。他把毛巾丢进水桶里，沾一圈水，拿起来拧个半干，用它擦拭胸口和小腹。“洛基，”他说，“有时候我不明白你究竟喜欢什么。”他的腹部被擦上水迹，薄薄的一片，在宾夕法尼亚的阳光底下闪着光，像鱼的鳞片跟鸟的羽毛。“我知道你讨厌什么。”他垂着眼睛说，睫毛上也有水，“但我弄不懂你喜欢什么。我们是一起在这儿出生的，这是不是很怪？”

夏天里喜欢一个劲儿瞎叫唤的虫子不叫了。洛基没听见它们的叫声，实在是很难得。他对上索尔的目光，咧着嘴笑笑。“这有什么，”他说，“我喜欢的东西多了去了，哥们儿，对你，我就挺喜欢。”没等索尔的回答，他走过去，从木桶边上把毛巾拿起来，在里头沾上水。索尔没什么动作，由着他把毛巾上的水都拧干、手隔着它覆盖到自己后背上。索尔背部的皮肤是一种很浅的小麦色，不大光滑，骨骼从结实的肌肉里面隆起来一截。

当月快要到头的某个下午，有人拜访洛基。那天索尔出门去了，洛基没什么活干，待在马厩不远处的一处树根上打瞌睡。有人把他叫醒了。他睁开眼睛，手还跟他睡着时一样搁在上衣内侧口袋里，握着一把刀。他看到一片很浅的金色，像从波斯偷渡过来的那种丝绸，拿到稍大的城市就能卖上一笔不小的钱。等到他彻底清醒、坐起来，希芙才开口说：“洛基，我听说你会画画。”语调就像唱歌似的。

她搬了把椅子坐到了树荫底下，用手拢头发，将它们都放到左边胸前。洛基活的时间挺长，但在艺术上没什么造诣，画画纯属无聊，他也从来不画人像，但希芙·纳特叫他这么干，他就去取了炭条跟一片薄薄的木板，坐到离她五、六英尺开外的地方，用黑色的炭画她金色的头发跟红色的嘴唇。太阳在他们头顶上转过去，把树根的影子拖长。过了好久，洛基做样子快要腻味了，希芙才说：“洛基，你知道吗，我很怕你。”

她的眼睫毛颤动了几下，也是金色的，下巴扬着一个很小的弧度，洛基叫她这么坐着，因为那“更容易让光在脸上作用”。他听到希芙的话，没吱声，也没什么感想，要说有什么，那也是他想起在另一片土地上，人们说他曾经剪断她的长发，后来又不得已为此到矮人那儿去当说客。他描着一条线一阵子瞎想，要是他现在这么做了，索尔发现后是不是真会暴跳如雷，打发他去给希芙弄一头金子做的头发。不大可行，美国人的金子可比矮人的重多了，能弄断她的脖子。

没等他画完，希芙就离开了，天色也变暗不少。“要准备晚饭，索尔快要回家了。”洛基由着她去，等她的身子一转过去，他就把炭条丢到树后面，将那截木板又塞回到床角原本的位置，有图案的那面朝下，免得蹭到床垫上。等晚饭完了，他趴在窗户上叫索尔到外头来一起抽根烟，希芙跟帮佣一起收拾餐桌、点蜡烛，一点儿也没拦。索尔跟洛基走到马厩旁边，接过烟，没问它们是洛基从哪儿弄来的。洛基在指甲上划火柴、给他点上火，他就低着头，闷声不吭地抽了好几口。洛基也抽了一口，只一口他就不抽了，烟味跟干了的马尿气味混在一起，叫人闻了直犯恶心。“索尔，好哥们儿，”他说，“跟希芙上床感觉怎么样？依我看，肯定很不错吧。”

说完他把烟丢到地上，踩了一脚，又实打实地用鞋底碾磨几下。他背对着索尔离开，没法子知道索尔脸上是什么表情、刚才张开嘴是想说什么。他指不定想将烟头丢到洛基脸上。洛基回到屋子里，在床板上躺下去时才想起来这事儿，已经过去好长时间了，外头一点光都没有，也没有烟头点着的火，只能算作他欠索尔一次。

隔天天还未亮时，洛基从纳特农庄后面出来，路过果园子，搭着一辆空马车往北边去。来到农庄时他除了一笔偷来的钱之外什么也没带，走时也一样，钱甚至还多了些。他吃穿用度一概交给索尔置办，索尔还给他付工钱，有点可笑，他甚至从没认真扫过一回马厩。下车时，他将多出来的那部分钱全给了马夫，一个得了佝偻病的老头儿，背弯得厉害，接了钱直冲着他道谢。洛基被叫了一回“好心肠的先生”，还借此甩掉了索尔给他的钱，一举两得，他得意得要命。

 


	2. Chapter 2

打那之后没几年，南边的买卖不好做了，连烟草都变得不大好卖。英国人的船不装他们的东西，种果子和作物的地儿都倒了大霉。洛基认识一个打从威尔士来的家伙，战争之前他做茶叶生意，英国人走了，他就开起了造酒的小磨坊，没过多久镇上管事儿的查封了他的酒窖，再后来洛基就不知道他往哪儿去了。或许是死了。战争结束后这片土地上还是有很多人死，饥荒、性病、囤积了商品的农户在仓库里把自己吊得老高，他们这种人不容易死，但谋生的道儿从来也不那么好走。 

洛基染上了一种顽疾，跟肺病有些相像，几乎跟新世纪差不多一个时间开始发作。他不会得病，但他每一天都咳嗽，所以他告诉玛德琳夫人他气管有一种先天性的毛病，提起时还用手捂着嘴巴咳了几声、紧皱着眉头。玛德琳夫人听了跟着他唉声叹气，叫来一个中国医生给他看了几次，也没瞧出什么所以然。“你看，”洛基说，“我说过这是母胎里带出来的，治不好。心肝儿，别费心了。”

玛德琳夫人可没有作罢。她是个富有的寡妇，死了的丈夫留给她两座种植园，一个管家跟他的儿子替她打理生意，衷心可鉴，她可以空出每一天带洛基去乡下散步、给他请弗吉尼亚最好的大夫。通常来说，一个地方最好的大夫都不止一个，他们每一个都开了一份长长的药方，因而洛基没两年就离开了玛德琳夫人。没个头的药片吃得他直想吐。

在新大陆上，弗吉尼亚可以算是个很好的地方，规划有序的大镇子没几个，一年之中下雨的时间很多，唯一的缺点是离墨西哥有些太远了。洛基没见识过那些叫好人没法活的殖民地边境，但他见过不少墨西哥人，他喜欢他们远甚于美国人。他在玛德琳夫人那儿“因肺病而死”之后就去了西边，只要往西走，至少他能见到带着墨西哥影子的玩意儿。他四处转悠了几星期，主意只打了短短几天，可能还不到一个礼拜。有天中午他在一家印度佬开的酒馆里吃饭，店老板的小儿子踢开门、直冲进来，险些踢着他们养的猫。他扒在桌边，冲着他那酒鬼老爹大声喊了一句：“打仗了！”又提高嗓门，“死老头，我们要打仗了。总统说，我们要打得那些英国猪屁滚尿流。多棒啊。”

听了这话，老板放下手里的杯子往厨房去了，可能是去找他婆娘。洛基知道自己走不成了。他还没见识过隔开殖民地那头的边境，眼下人们都卯足了劲儿地去北部打英国人，出于讨生活，他一定得去凑这趟见他妈鬼的热闹，他心里可没那么开心。瞧不成墨西哥了。等战争再结束，他还是能去看看的，只是谁知道仗什么时候才打完？要是太晚，他也可能就不喜欢墨西哥了。他喜欢什么都一阵一阵的。

在去往阿莫斯特堡的道上，洛基的咳嗽一路好转了许多。春天叫犯咳嗽的人难捱，这一年的春季结束得很早。六月份以来，每一天气温都比前一天更热些。招志愿兵那阵，洛基几乎不怎么咳了，特地找了套过得去的衣服到征兵办公室走了一遭。做登记的是个小个子老头，也许实际年龄比看上去的小，洛基有些吃不准他是刚过五十还是已经六十多了。老头身材精瘦，脑袋顶上一根毛都没有，下巴刮得跟脑壳一样干净，虎着脸叫洛基赶紧滚蛋，他们这儿忙得很，别给他找麻烦。

洛基摆出一副哭丧脸，说了句：“我的支气管毛病已经好了，长官，大夫都说再用不着去找他了。”老头看也没看他一眼，胳膊伸长推搡了一把，洛基就给屋子里满满当当的人挤到了后头。他又在办公室外头站了会儿，窗子里散发出烟草燃烧的味道跟汗味，想当兵的男人们脚跟和脚跟挨着，屁股跟屁股挤来挤去。他在征兵处转悠到天快黑的时候，顺到了不少零钱、一套用来做宣传的新兵制服，跟院子后面的一次潦草口活。是个看着刚成年不久的男孩，嘴巴跟脸颊两侧都是粉红色。他弯曲双膝，跪在一棵树的阴影里，吸着洛基下面时下嘴唇直打颤。

服务还算周到。临走前，洛基摸了摸他的头顶，他还跪在那儿，一声也没吭，慢腾腾地用手背擦下巴。洛基不是主动勾搭的那个，所以他一分钱也没付。到了军队里之后，这男孩能得到比从他这儿更多的关照。他扣好裤子，磨磨蹭蹭往外头走，寻思着到哪儿弄下一顿饭、今晚睡哪张床。办公室里点了盏灯，窗户还开着，里头的人已经不多了。洛基瞥了一眼，瞧见一个大块头正站在窗前，脑袋后面一头红毛乱糟糟的，背对着他，有点像是索尔。

他们有一阵子没见了。要真算算日子，索尔是不该继续待在费城附近，认得出他的人一大把数，他又不会跟他们一样长年纪。洛基就看了那么一眼，再没其他。跟索尔相像的人只值这些。洛基没打听过这些年他又跑哪去了，总不会是马萨诸塞，他还有个老婆要养活呢。

隔了几天，在一张只有酒没有菜的桌子上，洛基把这事儿讲给奥丁。“那儿人多得，”他说，“你简直能在他们脑袋顶上游泳。边游边撒尿，还没人能发现有什么不对头。”奥丁听了点点头，两只眼睛都盯着他，但只有那只假眼睛看上去还挺专注。他待洛基就跟应付那些收税的老伙计似的，走神得厉害，洛基往身后看了眼，还以为他是看上了哪个大胸的妞儿，结果他后面半个人影都没有。过了会儿，奥丁才回过神，说了几句人话，告诉洛基那天的大块头或许的确是索尔。

“希芙离开他了。”他对洛基说，“有那么几个月了。他们先前还请我去新泽西住一阵子，她做的馅饼还算能吃。希芙走了，索尔就不住在那儿了。”他喝了一口酒，不再作声，转头去盯着老板娘看起来。洛基的酒已经喝完了，他叫老板娘再上一杯同样的，边这么干，他边说起他早料到希芙迟早得跟索尔拜拜。“你知道，她养了一条狗，人那么大的杂种狗，要是用后脚立起来，准是跟十三、四岁的男人差不多高。”他啜了一口饮品，“到了晚上，她就叫着’约翰，快进来，该吃晚饭了’。她叫索尔吃饭时也这么说。”奥丁没吭声，脸上倒是对洛基笑了笑，骗子骗人之前就这么笑。

洛基咧咧嘴，把第二杯酒也喝完了。那天他们统共就喝了两杯酒，酒馆老板娘长相有些像是欧洲人，胖得很，胸部整个都朝下耷拉着。结账时候奥丁客客气气，半句多余的话也没对她讲。等他出门跟洛基道了别，洛基才朝着他的背影叫了一声，“喂，哥们儿，”他说，“你知道她跑哪儿去了？”奥丁停下脚，转过头看了看他，脸上还挂着那种挺有礼貌的笑容，惹人讨厌。“见鬼去了吧，我猜。”他回答，“她在他们房子后头把自己脖子割了，也杀了狗，在索尔还睡着的时候。”说完他抬了一下帽子，朝着原先的路直直走开，那是条朝南边走的道儿。


	3. Chapter 3

大战结束后，洛基将行装收拾一番，又从沃斯堡搬回了宾夕法尼亚。这些年头，人们旅行时候所需的东西越来越多，恨不得将行李箱做成房子那么大，搬家这事儿却反而变得简单起来。洛基把先前的车卖了，租了一辆更宽敞的车开上公路，后备箱里装着两把大手提箱，其中一个装的都是现钞，另一个里头零零散散什么都有。天黑下来之后，他在路边停下车，从后头取了一瓶威士忌。隔天早晨再次上路的时候，他还有点儿醉醺醺的，不怎么碍事，除了他的二手雪佛兰，被太阳暴晒得冒了烟儿的路上半辆车的影子都没有。

一到九月份，费城的气温就总是一下子降了下去。这一年不大相同，九月中旬天气还热得很。人们说几个月前，费城就跟人间地狱似的，高热的温度和夏季流感弄死了许多当地人。洛基来的时节还算不错。他的钱在路上花了大半，但他底子挺厚，在战后的美国还勉强能算个有钱人，担得起德拉瓦河岸好几年的房租。

双层小宅子刚建成没几年，离道路不大远，漆成白色的外墙都是崭新的，靠近河岸的一侧带着个椭圆形的小院子。洛基之前的房客在院子中央搞了个花圃，但里头没什么花，反倒花圃旁边的矮灌木长得挺茂盛，衬得院子里其他地方都更加光秃秃的。有一天早上，洛基站在灌木旁边用一把猔毛牙刷清洁嘴巴。早上阳光挺好，有个人从院子外头的小道上一路走过来，看见洛基，他没继续往门口走，在隔着灌木的道上停下了。洛基等他走近，抬头灌了口水，又将它们都吐到脚底的树坑里。

索尔外表没太大变化，只是头发剪短了，耳朵旁边支棱起一截。他穿着身剪裁像军装的旧衣服，下巴上全是胡子，眼睛陷在粗粗的眉毛下头。“前些天，我遇到奥丁。”他站在外面，对洛基说，“他说你住在这儿。我没什么钱。你这里还能住人吗？”嗓音有点儿哑，像也得了流感似的，洛基知道他没有。

当天晚上，索尔做了晚饭。洛基的厨房里没什么食材，只有酒，洛基前一天的午饭和晚饭都是酒。索尔把行李搬进来之后，他就钻进房间里，读了几页书，然后睡觉。现在他什么活儿也不干，等把钱都花光，他再想法子也来得及。晚上他是被索尔叫醒的，门没锁，索尔推了他一下，说：“我做了点儿吃的，你饿吗？洛基，你该起来吃点儿东西。”他用仅有的豆子煮了汤，还有些他自己带来的香肠，两个盘子两杯酒，放在洛基的桌子两端。味道还挺好。

洛基刚刚搬进房子里时，清扫公司的人帮着将房间打扫过一番，之后每个星期都派一个人来。有时候洛基刚睡醒，光着身子下楼时，能跟她恰好打个照面。房子里两间卧室都是干净的，沙发上也能睡人，只是对成年男人来说有点窄，索尔一开始想要睡在那儿，洛基没说什么，指了指楼上，叫他把行李都搬到空着的卧室里去。十点钟，索尔弄干净脸洗完澡的时候，洛基在客厅里读一本排版糟糕的法语小说，快要睡着了，书写得实在是太烂。

客厅的窗户是开着的，外头离得不远处有一小片树林，绿色的叶子中间透出一点道路上的灯光。索尔湿着头发走到沙发跟前。他有一副骨架很大的身体，皮肤下面的肌肉紧绷绷的，在灯光下泛着汗似的光。他打过几次仗，身子上却没留下一点儿疤痕。洛基把那本写百年战争的书搁下了，朝索尔伸出手，“时间太长了。”他说，“索尔，我都快睡着了。”索尔又走近些，低下头，垂着眼对洛基道歉。他的脖子上还沾着水珠，睫毛上也是，嘴巴湿漉漉的。洛基吻了他一下，咬他的喉结，然后抓住他短短的红发，将他按了下去。索尔弯着膝盖跪到地板上，后背弓起，不出声地在他阴茎上张开嘴。

红色的短发比看上去的要软一些。洛基起初以为触感会像抓一把稻草，他把手指插进索尔耳朵后面，那更像是摸一只犬科动物后颈上的短毛。他不大清楚索尔的性经历，索尔不怎么熟练，但喉咙努力将他含得很深。他让洛基顶到深处，直到没法子更进去哪怕一点，他很浅地呼吸着，发出一种类似于被掐着脖子的动静，用舌头把洛基渗出的液体吞进喉咙里。

洛基把索尔拉开一点，让他站起来，换个位子躺到沙发上。洛基进入他时看到他的膝盖上红了一块，还留着一点地板上瓷砖缝隙的细长痕迹，像某种烫伤。他的体重把沙发弹簧压得吱扭作响，洛基卡着他的腰操进去时，坐垫很深地陷下去，危险地响了一下。索尔极低地叫了几声，眼睛半阖着，用白色的牙齿咬住嘴巴。他起先抓着洛基的胳膊，那像是无意识的，等他从润滑跟经验不足的疼痛中回过神，他立刻就放开了，转而抓着沙发靠背，指甲在皮料上留下一块印子。

洛基摸了一把他的胸口，粉橘色的乳头，令索尔又发出一点痛苦的、断断续续的呻吟。他干索尔的时候也叫他的名字，不断问他是否还那么疼，感觉怎么样，只是不问他是不是想停下。他帮索尔手淫，不怎么上心，仅仅顺着柱体随便撸动几下。过了一会儿，他拉起索尔的腿，更深地插了进去。“索尔，哥们儿，”他喘息着说，“我射在里面，行吗？我想射在里面。”索尔死死地抓着沙发靠背，没出声，小腿夹着洛基的腰点了几下头。

过了几个月，某天中午，索尔做了一餐带鸡肉三明治的午饭，餐桌上他告诉洛基，再过一阵子，他想要出去找一份工作。“以前，我在一家机械改装厂干过一阵子。”他说，“挣得还不错。洛基，你剩余的钱不是很多了。”洛基嚼着三明治嗯了一声，没大往心里去，他在想着清洁公司的女员工很多天没有来了。索尔收拾完餐桌就出门了，或许是去买东西，比如一份新闻报，那上头时常登一些类似于机械改装厂的招人广告。谁知道是真是假，洛基从没往那些列出的号码里打过电话。可能索尔会试试看。没几天，他找到了一份开卡车的工作，在洛基房子里待的时间少了许多。

他们还是会做爱。时间不定，只要索尔在家，清洁女工连着几天没上门，洛基就想要跟他搞上一番。跟索尔上床要比跟其他人好得多。洛基在地板上、盥洗台、卫生间的镜子前干过他，他垂着头、双手撑在洗手池的边上，流着汗低声呻吟，阴茎一下一下拍打在瓷砖面上。事后他们一起洗了澡，洛基先出来，找衣服穿时顺便从卧室抽屉里拿了一样东西。等索尔擦干净浴室、到厨房里准备晚饭时，洛基将一把7.65口径的瓦尔特手枪放到他手边。“多余的一把。”他解释说，“登记在伊莱斯先生名下。不幸的是他前年就得肺病死了。请便吧。”

那一阵子，索尔外出的次数挺多。往匹兹堡，汉丁顿，或者贝德福德，大多数时候他开车拉一些木材或者煤，后来他也开始接酒跟药品的单子，后者赚的钱要更多一点。隔天他出门时，洛基刚好打算睡觉，瞧见他将那把枪小心翼翼地塞进皮带里。有些滑稽，倘若索尔的真名被留在了1812年以来的战功名单上，他用枪杀过的人怕是能给他赢至少一个勋章。洛基没多说什么，没将这想法告诉索尔，不那么好笑，索尔听了也不会笑的。

圣诞节前一天，索尔运完一趟什么东西——三吨重的汽车底盘之类，回到洛基的住处，带了几瓶酒和一袋子牛排。他煎牛排的时候洛基睡醒了，走进厨房。地板上的脚步声很响亮，索尔出声叫洛基离远一些，免得油溅到身上。洛基没照做。他从后面抱着索尔，手伸进裤子里去，握住之后有一下没一下地揉捏。索尔小心翼翼地把火关了，问洛基是要在这做，还是到床上去。洛基当天睡眠十分充足，心情还不错，反问他更喜欢哪儿。索尔回答说他更想去床上，洛基吻了一下他脖子后面，照做。

进入的时候，索尔把眼睛垂下来，腰部弯曲成一个看上去令人痛苦的弧度。他骑在洛基胯上，重量使得洛基埋在他体内非常深的一个位置，他断断续续地喘着气，有点像哮喘病人发作，搞得好似洛基在强迫他一样。洛基被压得有些难受，问了一句：“哥们儿，你还好？你好像快喘不过气了。”索尔停了一下，摇了摇头，上半身贴着洛基微微晃动，他哑着嗓子说：“感觉太好了。洛基，感觉太好了。”他俯下身，用柔软、干燥得起皮的嘴唇贴上洛基。

洛基看到他闭上的眼皮在发抖。汗出得很厉害，没多久就把他们两人全身上下都搞得黏糊糊的。完事后，索尔从洛基身上翻下来，去洗澡，之后去把先前煎了一半的牛排重新点起火。洛基懒得立刻去浴室。他在客厅边上的一把椅子上抽烟，没抽两口烟灰就从手指旁往下掉，扑簌簌地落在地板上。他没在意，清洁女工会打扫的。要是她不来，索尔也总会弄干净。

当天晚上洛基没怎么睡着。他白天睡得太多了，油腻腻的牛肉在他肚子里发酵，还有葡萄酒，他酒也喝得不少。索尔在楼上的卧室里睡觉，一点儿动静也没有，像死在了卧室里似的。他不管多累都不打呼噜，假如他死了，洛基一时半会儿也发现不了。他实在很怪，在神中间也算是怪人一个。只有怪人才养着希芙却不跟她睡觉。洛基跟他过了没多久就发现了。这家伙根本没跟女人或者男人做过爱。

夜里刮起了风，呼啦呼啦地扯着窗户外头的树林。洛基盯着它们瞧了会儿，发现它们长得也像骷髅，或许这世界上每一片树林都跟风化了的死尸有些相像。事物跟事物之间总有些相像的地方，要是什么都不像，那铁定是人的脑子出了什么问题。他把窗户关上就上楼去了。要连夜收拾行李。离开的念头就只产生了那么一小会儿，模模糊糊的，但他清楚自己是个什么性格，要是现在不准备好，等到天亮，他可能就又不想走了。

他出门的时候，索尔还没有醒。或者索尔已经死在房间里了，就像他之前想的，死了也没人发现。等再过一天、三天、一个礼拜，取决于清洁女工什么时候又耐不住寂寞，她在门口敲敲门，没人应答，就用洛基之前给她的备用钥匙把房门打开。房子里一点儿属于人的动静也没有。“大块头准是又拉货去了。洛基呢？他不在房子里可真是稀奇。可能终于被什么人给暗地里收拾了吧，真是报应。”心里犯着嘀咕，她从二楼开始清洁房间，拉开门一看，禁不住对着尸体放声尖叫，但只要仔细瞧瞧就能发现，死在里头的家伙不是洛基。

到这儿，他被自己脑子里描画的景象逗乐了。可不能笑出声来。他一只手拎着手提箱，里头堆得满满的全是瓶装威士忌跟几件衣服，锁头不大结实了，他还得悠着神别叫东西全漏出来。天还一点儿没亮，冬季天总是亮得很晚，有时候让人怀疑这操了蛋的天是不是就这么永远也不亮了。他把剩余的所有现金和一张纸条留在客厅桌子上。“嗨，哥们儿，送你点儿好东西。留着那把枪，它可比你想象得好使，不介意你管它叫姆乔尔尼尔。你的好哥们儿洛基留。”用一瓶可口可乐牢牢地压着。

一整晚的风刮过之后，天空是灰黑色的，一片云彩都没有。洛基没开车，一路顺着石子路往西边走，没多久就被冻得一哆嗦、呼吸在空气里凝成白雾。天太冷了，气温早就低得下了冰点，令人难以想象夏季这儿有多炎热。他的脑子也不大好使了，铁定跟低温有关，路走了足足一刻钟，他也没想好到了火车站他该买往哪儿去的票。最好能有去南边的车，费城冬天真的叫人不好过，达拉斯或者圣安东尼奥，哪个都不赖，有阳光的地方就算挺好。

END


End file.
